


Screenshots of Nicky and Joe's Sexts

by seacliffs



Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Andy is unflappable, Embedded Images, In a manner of speaking, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani is an Incurable Romantic, Kink Meme, M/M, Sexting, full transcripts of the images are in end notes for those who cannot see them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seacliffs/pseuds/seacliffs
Summary: Screenshots of Nicky's and Joe's phones from when they feel...amorous.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Comments: 11
Kudos: 160





	Screenshots of Nicky and Joe's Sexts

**Author's Note:**

> for a theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org prompt saying "Imagining these guys being silly and sexy while figuring out this new technology delights me, bonus points if they're doing this while in the same room"

When Nicky sexts Joe:

When Joe sexts Nicky:

And bonus Nicky attempting to sext Joe harder:

**Author's Note:**

> Text transcripts of the images for those who can't see them:
> 
> Nicky sexting Joe:  
> N - Hurry home, I hunger for you  
> J - I left just half an hour ago, Nicky  
> N - I let you go because I thought I had my fill. I was wrong  
> J- Should I finish buying everything on your list or just come straight back?  
> N - Oh, you must finish. You'll need a big breakfast to recover from what I will do to you  
> J - ...
> 
> Joe sexting Nicky:  
> J - I have been alive 951 years and spent 921 of them with you, and yet still I sometimes think of those 30 years without you and marvel that I was able to survive. Greed is a grave sin of which I am guilty, even when gifted when eternity I still wish I had those 30 years as well, because to spend even a second without you is to suffer. I lived some paltry half life without the knowledge of your kiss, without the warmth of your body pressed against mine, without the shine in your eyes that surpasses the ability of the stars themselves to guide me home. How sorry I feel for that empty shell, which I finally shed the moment we looked into each other's faces and laid down our weapons.  
> N - I'm coming up
> 
> Bonus Nicky trying to sext Joe and sending it to Andy:  
> N - [pixelated image, suggestive of a guy holding his erect dick]  
> A - nice horse cock  
> N - Deepest apologies, boss. Sent it to the wrong person, obviously  
> A - joe's a lucky man


End file.
